The overall aim of this project is the achievement of effective therapeutic control of spontaneous and transplantable leukemias and lymphomas. The therapeutic measures encompass individual or combination drug therapy, surgery, immunotherapeutic methods, vaccines, and the application of interferon. Any therapy leading to effective control will be submitted for preclinical testing, evaluation, and eventual clinical trial.